


Spiked

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Hallowe'en, Kay gets frustrated with his human sometimes, M/M, Party on Endor, Teen rating for language, sniperpilot halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian is acting strangely.From the prompt "hyped up on sugar or maybe someone spiked the punch"





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is canon in Star Wars according to wookiepedia! Who knew???
> 
> Huge thank you to fallsouthwinter for beta'ing me!!!!!! 
> 
> This event is so special to me, and it's awesome to call people I so admire friends. I love you all. Here's to another year!

[](https://ibb.co/mEFvkf) ****

****

Cassian danced past Bodhi and Jyn for what must've been the tenth time that evening. In Celebration of Hallowe’en, the few rebels stationed on Endor had decided to throw a small party in the base rec room. It was mostly uneventful: they'd managed some music, a decent buffet of food, and a few people dressing up in each other’s uniforms or coming up with their own outfits. Bodhi had opted to wear an X-Wing flightsuit one of the pilots was kind enough to lend him, and Jyn was wearing his Imperial coveralls. Cassian, on the other hand, was running around in a sheet. Just a sheet.

Bodhi sipped his water, watching as Cassian made an attempt at dancing. It was attractive and a disaster at the same time. Jyn seemed to think so, too.

“I’ll hand it to Cassian, he truly did come up with the scariest costume. Acting happy and energetic.” Bodhi laughed.

“I really do wonder what's gotten into him.” Jyn nudged Bodhi’s shoulder.

“Suppose you’ll get to find out because he's making his way over to you.”

Bodhi felt the familiar turn in his stomach as Cassian danced his way over to Bodhi. With everything that they'd gone through, Bodhi hadn't really given much attention to his feelings for Cassian. Now that the war was over, Bodhi was in deep.

“Bodhi! Why aren't you dancing! You should dance with me!” Bodhi blushed and stood up, handing his water over to Jyn. She winked and mouthed a “good luck” as Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s hands and pulled him into the center of the room amidst the few others also dancing. Cassian had pulled too hard and Bodhi collided into his chest with a “humph!” Cassian either didn't notice or didn't care, pulling Bodhi in even closer despite their collision, wrapping his arms around his waist. Bodhi didn't know what to say or do, so he let Cassian lead. It was an awkward dance, and knowing that all that separated Cassian from him was a bed sheet, Bodhi was more than a little overwhelmed. Bodhi did what he always did: made small talk.

“Hey C-Cassian. You really seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Cassian laughed. “I wasn't even going to come, but I agreed to help Kay set up the food and drinks before everyone got here. He convinced me to stay when he gave me this amazing chocolate drink. I've had 6 of them!”

“That sounds nice,” Bodhi mumbled. Maybe Cassian was just finally letting loose, Bodhi thought. He sighed, resting his head against Cassian’s shoulder as he was led around. The proximity was something Bodhi could absolutely get used to.

The music changed to something faster and Cassian pushed himself away from Bodhi, holding onto his hands as they jumped around. Bodhi was laughing at Cassian’s craziness, and a bump into someone on the dancefloor brought their faces impossibly close.

“I like you in orange,” Cassian remarked. They'd stopped dancing, but the room was still spinning. Bodhi was absolutely transfixed by the almost feral look in Cassian's eyes.

“I like uh...I like that on you. Whatever it is.”

The distance was closing between them, when suddenly someone started shouting. Bodhi winced, habitually afraid that he was the one getting in trouble.

“Who took all my stimcafs from the fridge? I’ve got a long fucking flight to make tomorrow!”

Bodhi looked over his shoulder to see Wes Janson looking around in a rage. Jyn had stood up and was walking towards him, but Kay had made it there first. Bodhi wasn't even sure he'd seen Kay until this moment.

“They're gone,” the droid said frankly.

Janson, slightly intimidated by Kay, backed up a few paces.

“What do you mean ‘gone?’” Kay looked at Cassian before turning back to Janson. The music had cut out, and Bodhi felt uncomfortable in the silence. Bodhi felt Cassian squeeze him a little closer. He didn't expect any sort of trouble, but he felt awkward just the same.

“I emptied them all out. Poof, gone,” Kay said in an empty tone.

Janson frowned. “What the fuck? Why would you do that?”

Kay started walking away, waving a hand in dismissal. “I'm sick of humans and their stupid emotions. Enjoy your flight. I've run diagnostics. You'll survive your flight. Probably.” Janson stood there staring for a few moments before huffing and leaving the rec room. The music started up once more, and Cassian was running his hands a bit more than friendly on Bodhi’s back, and Bodhi really liked it.

“C-Cassian,” Bodhi said from Cassian’s shoulder. “Those drinks that Kay gave you? Did he hype you up on caffeine?”

“Yes, I did. You two are insufferable. You're welcome.” Kay had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared once again. Bodhi was blushing, but as he looked up, he saw that Cassian was blushing too.

“I've been talking to Kay about you a lot lately. I guess he wanted an excuse to get us together,” Cassian said quietly. Bodhi lifted his head to look up at Cassian and smiled.

“I was talking to him, too. I'm sorry he got you hyped up on stimcaf, but I'm really glad we ended up like this.”

Cassian smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Bodhi’s face. Bodhi felt a chill run over his spine at the intimate touch.

“Y-yeah. Me too. Kay to the rescue, I suppose.” Cassian laughed.

“Let’s go take a walk outside. Maybe it will help wear-off some of this caffeine.”

Bodhi just smiled and nodded, letting Cassian lead him out of the rec room.

“D-don't you want to put something else on?”

Cassian shook his head as he gently pulled one of Bodhi’s arms around his waist. “I’m hoping the cold will snap me out of it. If it gets too chilly, I've got your arms to keep me warm.” 


End file.
